honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 7: Biohazard
Resident Evil 7: Biohazard is the 135th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. It was published on January 31, 2017. Resident Evil 7: Biohazard ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 7: Biohazard on YouTube "From a studio that isn't afraid to ruin their most popular properties, comes a new chapter in murdering your a** until you like it!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Script From a studio that isn't afraid to ruin their most popular properties, and the long running franchise about really bad neighborhoods comes a new chapter in murdering your ass until you like it. Resident Evil 7 Return to one of Capcom's most storied franchises that went from tense survival horror Evil 1 and 3, to dumb fun action Evil 5 to just plain dumb Evil 6. Now experience yet another series reboot as you shoot zombies, pick up herbs and slowly open doors, but this time.. In. First. Person! Enter a literal residence of evil and take over the disembodied hands of Ethan Winters, a husband searching for his wife in the world's creepiest house without calling the cops first in the most Silent Hill-ass plot imaginable as Ethan is kidnapped by a bunch of extras from a Rob Zombie movie and forced to find a cure to their serious mold problem in what has to be the roughest day in his life. Mia cuts off Ethan's hand with a chainsaw. I want a divorce. Thrill as Capcom combines the series' classic gameplay with every horror trope they can get their hands on, like the creepy house from PT, antagonist from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, elaborate death puzzles from Saw, the little girl from F.E.A.R., and the jumpscares from every modern horror thing! As you fumble around the dimly lit rooms of the Baker mansion while everything and everyone gets way to f****** close to your face. players freak out. Seriously, don't play this game in VR unless you've got a very strong sphincter! Trust me. Prepare to squeal like a small child as RE7's opening leaves you weaponless, alone and in the dark, pitted against immortal enemies that are constantly searching for you as you creep through the house afraid of turning every corner -- until you get a shotgun! Then throw all that carefully built tension out the window as the game suddenly becomes Resident Evil again instead of Clock Tower. Let's smash some zombies, nerds! Whoo-hoo! Revel in some RE nostalgia full of throwbacks to the classic franchise like: fancy doors with overly complicated locks; grenade launchers just kind of lying around; really vague scary science, mashing up houseplants to make healing items; loose connections back to the franchise as a whole that we're not gonna tell you ['''Lucas:' "I don't do spoilers."];'' and the most important feature of all, item management! Oh yeah! Now this is the Resident Evil I remember! So click on that flashlight, reattach your foot with that good, good healing juice, and enjoy a surprisingly solid horror experience and hopefully a brand new start for the franchise. Because as bright of a beginning as this seems, they'll f*ck it up eventually. Happy Birthday trap sets Ethan ablaze Starring: Master Hands Winters; Bilbo Baggins Winters; Heresss John Baker; Spider-Mom Baker; Hillbilly Jigsaw Baker; Winona Ryder Baker; Ringu Eveline; Granny Creeper Eveline; Definitely Lost The Security Deposit Molded; and Carl Winslow Anderson. The Herbs Have Eyes VII Did you know that the Japanese version is called Biohazard 7: Resident Evil? You're adorable, Capcom. Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers about Resident Evil and Resident Evil 2 (2019). Reception Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 7: Biohazard has a 99.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Logan Booker of Kotaku wrote agreed that Resident Evil 7, "as Honest Game Trailers explains, is rather good." Booker also noted "As HGT points out, it's not all zombie-slaying fun. After seven attempts, decent inventory management remains beyond Capcom's abilities and the game's reliance on horror tropes is borderline embarrassing." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend wrote "The best thing about Honest Game Trailers is that they really live up to their name. If there's something rad in a bad video game, they're willing to point it out. And if they really like a game like The Last Guardian, they're equally unafraid to point out the game's less-than-stellar moments in hilarious fashion. When it comes to Resident Evil VII, it's clear that they're with the vocal majority in terms of enjoying the hell out of the game, even if it did make them pee in their pants a little bit." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer Gets Absolutely Terrified By Resident Evil 7 '- CinemaBlend article * 'Evil Residents Still Paying The Rent In Honest Game Trailers' Appraisal Of Resident Evil 7 '- Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Survival horror games Category:Capcom Category:Japan